Siege Alliance: Divisional Breakdown
by Siege25
Summary: Siege Alliance only grows bigger as more members come in. Four divisions, four storylines. Let's take a look at the other divisions of Siege Alliance. Rated M for some blood, violence, and some swearing.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with another story! This one will introduce the characters of the other divisions! So, here's how this story's gonna work since there are multiple storylines rolled into one story.**

 **Here's how I'll label the chapters:**

 **ID: Immortals Division Chapter**

 **RD: Reformed Division Chapter**

 **MD: Multiverse Division Chapter**

 **SFD: Street Fighter Division Chapter**

 **So, without further adieu, let's get the introduction underway.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Cue Honest Eyes by Black Tide)**

Roman is seen walking through a portal to the Immortals Universe. He finds that it's in ruins.

Siege is seen walking towards a man with orange and black armor on, with a patch on his eye and gray hair and gray facial hair. Siege smiles, knowing the man has already considered going to the good side.

InuJon is seen walking towards a skeleton. The skeleton notices him and InuJon smirks.

M. Bison, Akuma, Ryu, Chun-li, Gouken, and Juri are seen standing on a cliff overlooking the soon-to-be Street Fighter Division.

 **Hate! I'm filled with hate, and you will regret!**

Siege then engages in combat with the man.

 **How did I get so lost?**

Siege just dodges a sword swing.

 **Fight! I'll end this fight, pull myself out!**

Roman then sees Evolved John Cena trying to fight off a demon.

 **Save myself at all costs!**

Roman then punches the demon off Cena.

 **Give me my, my life back!**

Bison, Akuma, Ryu, Chun-li, Gouken, and Juri then land in front of Ken, Rashid, Ibuki, Vega, Guile, and Cammy.

 **I will take what's gone…**

Bison, Ryu, Chun-li, Gouken, Juri, and Akuma then look at the other six while they stand in shock.

 **How? How'd we come this far?**

 **Why did we survive?**

 **I'd rather live my life through honest eyes!**

Roman is then seen charging up a forearm shot as it hits the demon dead on.

 **Where did we go wrong?**

 **What did we not see?**

 **I'd rather live my life through honest eyes!**

Siege and Deathstroke collide with their fists.

 **(Instrumental)**

Siege is then seen walking towards Lilith, a demon he had fought before. Lilith notices him, and they engage in combat.

 **Scorn! The things I've done, have left me scarred!**

Lilith hits Siege with a huge kick, but Siege counters with a Shoryuken.

 **I broke down every wall!**

Roman and Cena then help Undertaker fight off another demon.

 **Disgrace! A victim of, my own disgrace! I'll rise above it all!**

The three manage to knock the demon back, but it gets back up and roars.

 **Give what's rightfully mine!**

 **It was marks to yours…**

 **How? How'd we come this far?**

 **Why did we survive?**

 **I'd rather live my life through honest eyes!**

Bison, Ryu, Akuma, Chun-li, Gouken, and Juri then hit the other six with powerful shots. The Street Fighter Division then are seen about to counter the others.

 **Where did we go wrong?**

 **What did we not see?**

 **I'd rather live my life through honest eyes!**

InuJon then trades blows with Thor.

 **My path is clearer, through honest eyes.**

 **My will is stronger, through honest eyes!**

Roman, Cena, Undertaker, Dean, Seth, and Triple H are then seen facing an ultra powerful demon.

Siege is then seen getting ready to help Twivine face Omega Brony.

 **I'm taking my, my life back!**

 **This I say each day…**

Siege and Twivine then charged Omega Brony.

 **How? How'd we come this far?**

 **Why did we survive?**

 **I'd rather live my life through honest eyes!**

Siege and Twivine then collide with Omega Brony.

 **Where did we go wrong?**

 **What did we not see?**

 **I'd rather live my life through honest**

 **Life through honest eyes!**

 **Siege Alliance: Divisional Breakdown**

* * *

 **Alright, next chapter will begin the story.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	2. Ch1 MD: Meet InuJon

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the first actual chapter of this story! And this chapter is the first chapter of the Multiverse Division. Let's get this story started! Spirit Reaper belongs to SpiritReaper42.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting**

 **Time: 12:38 p.m.**

 **Date: September 26, 2022**

 **Location: Highway driving through a pleasant countryside scene.**

 **Status: Recent mission complete. Siege, Spirit Reaper, Twilight, Goku, Akuma, Woods, Alex Mason, and Reznov headed back to base.**

* * *

 **(It Ain't Me by CCR)**

 **Radio Announcer:** Right now it is 12:38 on this beautiful Monday, the current temperature is a pleasant 68 degrees Fahrenheit. Right now, we're gonna take you back to the old days with this song by CCR.

 **Woods:** Now was that a crazy ass mission or what?

 **Siege:** No kidding, having to go through that, what do they think we are, invincible?

Everyone laughed at this. The seven members of Siege Alliance and Spirit Reaper were having a good time as they were heading back to base, talking about their most recently completed mission. Mason then had a thought.

 **Mason:** Hey, Siege.

 **Siege:** Yeah, what's up?

 **Mason:** Have you ever thought, that even though we're really powerful as is, that Siege Alliance is still not strong enough?

 **Siege:** You know, that thought never crossed my mind, but now that I think about it, there's still room for improvement.

 **Spirit:** Really? Are you sure?

 **Siege:** Yeah, I mean, for starters, we only cover the demon threats in this universe. There could be other universes in danger. And second, the team needs more variety.

 **Spirit:** Ok, that makes sense.

Then…

BOOM!

 **Woods:** HOLY SHIT!

Woods slammed on the brakes.

 **Woods:** What the hell was that?

They then saw what it was, a giant manticore demon.

 **Siege:** Head back to base.

 **Twilight:** What? Siege, are you-?

 **Siege:** Twilight, I'll be fine.

Siege then got out of the car.

 **Siege:** Keep comms up, just in case I need backup.

Siege then ran over to the manticore while the others drove away, then…

 **?:** WIND SCAR!

 **Siege:** Woah!

Siege barely dodged a giant wind blast.

He then looked at the manticore and saw it had disintegrated.

In its place stood a man with spiky black hair, Saiyan armor, and red clothing under the armor.

 **?:** Greetings, Siege.

 **Siege:** Hello, and how do you know me?

 **?:** Let's just say, classified information.

Then, Siege's communicator started going off.

 **Siege:** Just a sec…

Siege activated the communicator.

 **Siege:** Siege here.

 **Woods:** Siege, this is Woods. What the hell happened back there!?

 **Mason:** We felt a strong gust of wind back there! What's going on? Do you need backup?

 **Siege:** Not yet. But as I said, keep comms up.

 **Twilight:** Siege… Be careful, please…

 **Siege:** Twilight, I told you, I'm fine. Siege out.

Siege then turned again to the mysterious man.

 **Siege:** Your name, please.

 **?:** InuJon.

 **Siege:** Alright, InuJon, let me make something clear.

* * *

 **(North America- Open Field)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **Siege VS. InuJon**

 **FISTS WILL FLY AT THIS LOCATION!**

* * *

 **(Cue Laughing at U from Anarchy Reigns)**

 **Siege:** I will make this quick.

 **InuJon:** Others have said that to me, and they have failed. You should be no different.

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

InuJon charged at Siege and swung his Tessaiga. Siege dodged them all.

 **Siege:** Transform: Martial Arts!

Siege then hit InuJon multiple times.

 **Siege:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SHORYUKEN! HADOKEN!

The combo hit. InuJon got right up from it.

 **InuJon:** How about this?

InuJon summoned a Gaster Blaster. It hit Siege dead on.

 **Siege:** You know, you're the first person to actually push me to my limits this quickly. I'm impressed. But now, it's over. HAAAAAAA!

Siege transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.

 **InuJon:** Oh really? Check this out.

InuJon transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.

 _What? How?_ Siege thought.

 **Siege:** You've definitely left a first impression, let's see you handle this!

Siege cupped his hands to his sides.

 **Siege:** METSU… Ka… me… ha… me…

 **InuJon:** Ok, how about this?

InuJon cupped his hands to his sides.

 **InuJon:** Shinku… Ka… me… ha… me…

 _WHAT?_ Siege thought. _Alright, time to end this!_

 **Siege:** HAAAAAAAAA!

 **InuJon:** HAAAAAAAA!

The two attacks collided with equal strength.

Then…

BOOM!

 **Siege & InuJon: **OH SHIT!

They were both caught in the explosion.

 _ **DOUBLE K.O.!**_

Siege slowly got up, as did InuJon after a few seconds.

 **Siege:** Holy crap…

 **InuJon:** Wow… You are the first opponent I've faced that has given me this much challenge!

 **Siege:** Likewise… Um, do you happen to have any Senzu Beans on you?

 **InuJon:** Yeah, in fact, I've got two left.

InuJon tossed Siege a Senzu Bean.

 **Siege:** Thanks.

They each ate their bean and recovered their energy.

 **Siege:** Your name is InuJon, right?

 **InuJon:** Correct.

 **Siege:** If I may, I would like you to become a leader of a division. A division that travels to other universes to help out.

 **InuJon:** Say no more, I accept the job.

 **Siege:** Good, let's find your second in command.

Then the communicator went off.

 **Woods:** Siege, you alright?

 **Siege:** Yeah, Woods, fine. I've got a new member to introduce when he and I get back to base.

 **Woods:** Nice, we're on our way!

Then, a portal opened up.

 **Siege:** Hold up, Woods, a portal just opened up. Let me and the new member deal with it before you get out here. I'll let you know when.

 **Woods:** 10-4 Siege.

Siege and InuJon waited to see who came out.

Then, a woman came out, not much shorter than InuJon. She had blue eyes, long black hair, Saiyan armor, a black long sleeve t-shirt underneath the armor, blue jeans, and she walked barefoot.

 **Siege:** Hello, who are you?

 **?:** Hi, my name's Allison.

 **InuJon:** Wait… Allison?

 **Allison:** Wait… InuJon?

 **Siege:** Wait… you two know each other?

* * *

 **Um, awkward?**

 **Who is Allison?**

 **We'll find out next chapter!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	3. Ch2 MD: Family Reunion

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with Chapter 2 of the Multiverse Division. In the last chapter of this Division, Siege meets InuJon, and a woman named Allison shows up and apparently knows InuJon. What will happen next?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting**

 **Time: 12:41 p.m.**

 **Date: September 26, 2022**

 **Location: Open Field**

 **Status: InuJon has become a leader of his own Division. Allison has appeared and apparently knows InuJon.**

* * *

 **Allison:** My God…

 **InuJon:** My God…

Both InuJon and Allison were shocked to see each other. They walked up close to each other.

 **Allison:** InuJon… is it really you?

 **InuJon:** I was wondering the same thing about you…

They both touched each other to make sure that they were real.

Allison then teared up. She hugged InuJon.

 **Allison:** InuJon! My God, I thought you were dead!

 **InuJon:** Same here, sis.

 **Siege:** Whoa, whoa, back up a second here.

InuJon and Allison turned to Siege.

 **Siege:** How do you two know each other?

 **Allison:** We're twins.

 **Siege:** What?

 **InuJon:** Yep, we're twin brother and sister!

 **Siege:** Well, that explains a lot. Allison, I need a favor.

 **Allison:** Sure! What do you need… uh… I never got your name.

 **Siege:** Oh! Jeez, where are my manners? Name's Siege.

 **Allison:** Alright, Siege, what do you want?

 **Siege:** Feel up to a fight?

 **Allison:** Um, normally I try to avoid those, but in these times, it's almost unavoidable. Sure, I'll battle you!

* * *

 **(North America- Open Field)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **Siege VS. Allison**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

 **(Cue Ryu theme from Street Fighter IV)**

 **Siege:** Come at me with everything you have!

 **Allison:** You got it!

Siege, who was still in Martial Arts Mode, took his stance, as did Allison.

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **LET'S GET STARTED!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

 **Siege:** HADOKEN!

 **Allison:** HADOKEN!

Allison's purple fireball collided with Siege's fireball at equal strength.

 **Siege:** Ok, how's this? TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!

Siege hit the Hurricane Kick on Allison.

 **Allison:** Ouch! Take this! SPIRAL SHORYUKEN!

Siege was caught in Allison's twirling Shoryuken.

 _Never seen that before._ Siege thought.

 **Siege:** Eat this! DENJIN… HADOKEN!

It hit Allison head on, electrifying her.

 **Allison:** Ugh… Alright, how's this?

Allison hit a small Shoryuken on Siege. She then kicked Siege six times, each Kick she yelled.

 **Allison:** SHINRYUKEN!

 **InuJon:** Whoa! Allison, how much have you learned while we were apart?

 **Allison:** A lot.

 **InuJon:** Ok.

Then…

 **Siege:** SHIN!

Allison got hit in the gut.

 **Siege:** SHO!

Allison then got hit on the chin.

 **Siege:** RYU!

Siege then extended his arm, sending Allison straight into the air.

 **Siege:** KEN!

Siege then readied to charge.

 **Siege:** Here I come!

Siege charged at Allison.

Allison got up and waited. Then, just as Siege reached her…

…she jumped over Siege…

 **Allison:** It's over!

…hit Siege with 9 flaming kicks, the last one sending Siege upwards…

 **Allison:** One more for good measures!

…and finished with a powerful flaming kick to Siege's back, hitting Guren Senpukyaku.

 _ **K.O.!**_

Siege then was sent flying.

 **Siege:** Holy shit… You got some power there, Allison.

 **Allison:** Constant sparring with InuJon. Which by the way, you beat in difficulty.

 **InuJon:** Hey!

 **Allison:** Chill out, bro. I didn't say you were weak.

 **Siege:** Alright, I think we have our first two characters for… what are you gonna call your Division?

 **InuJon:** Oh that's easy.

 **Allison:** We're calling it…

 **InuJon & Allison: **The Multiverse Division.

* * *

 **So, here's the Multiverse Division (as of now):**

 **InuJon (Leader)**

 **Allison (Second in Command)**

 **So, what's next?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	4. Ch1 SFD: The Departure

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the first chapter of the Street Fighter Division! Last chapter saw Allison and InuJon being reunited and joining Siege Alliance. Now, Siege is calling Woods to come and pick them up. Bison, however is contemplating about some new members of Siege Alliance. Let's see what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting**

 **Time: 12:44 p.m.**

 **Date: September 26, 2022**

 **Location: Highway in a beautiful countryside setting**

 **Status: Siege, InuJon, and Allison are awaiting pickup from Woods.**

* * *

 **(It Ain't Me by CCR)**

Siege then spots the vehicle moving towards InuJon, Allison, and him. The vehicle then stops right in front of them.

 **Woods:** Siege, hop in brother!

Siege, InuJon, and Allison enter the vehicle.

 **Woods:** Who's the new guys?

 **Siege:** InuJon and Allison.

 **Twilight:** Hi, my name's Twilight.

 **Goku:** Hey, I'm Goku!

 **Alex Mason:** Name's Mason, Alex.

 **Woods:** Frank Woods.

 **Spirit:** Name's Spirit Reaper.

 **Allison:** Pleasure to meet you all.

 **InuJon:** So, did Siege fill you in about the Multiverse Division?

 **Woods:** Yep, gave us the entire rundown.

 **Mason:** HOLY SHIT! INCOMING!

 **Woods:** Wha- HOLY- HANG ON!

* * *

 **Meanwhile… at base…**

Bison was sitting while watching Ryu and Akuma train. He couldn't help but think that there were other Street Fighters worthy of Siege Alliance.

 **Bison:** Ryu, Akuma.

 **Akuma:** What is it, Bison?

 **Bison:** Go get Gouken, Juri, and Chun-li. I have a matter to discuss.

Within a few minutes, the other Street Fighters arrived.

 **Bison:** I have a feeling there are others out there who are worthy of Siege Alliance, I think that the group of people I'm thinking of should do the trick.

 **Chun-li:** So we're going to go back to our universe and get some others to join us?

 **Bison:** Affirmative.

 **Ryu:** When do we leave?

 **Bison:** Right now.

Bison opened the portal and they all stepped through.

* * *

 **(New Location- Old Temple)**

 **Chun-li:** And the main reason we went here was-?

 **Ryu:** This is where Ken should be at. You guys will have to find the others.

 **Akuma:** I shall seek Vega.

 **Bison:** Guile will be my opponent.

 **Chun-li:** I got Rashid.

 **Juri:** I'll get Cammy.

 **Gouken:** Then I shall face young Ibuki.

 **Ryu:** Good luck.

 **Chun-li:** You too, Ryu.

The others left and Ryu was left alone standing at the entrance to the temple.

Ryu then entered the temple.

* * *

 **(East Asia- Old Temple)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **Ryu Vs Ken**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

Inside was Ken, training.

 **Ryu:** Hey, Ken.

Ken (in his Street Fighter V clothing) turned to Ryu.

 **Ken:** Hey!

 **Ryu:** Wanna go a round, for old times sake?

 **Ken:** I'd thought you'd never ask.

Ken stuck out his fist.

Ryu fist bumped Ken.

 **(Cue Ryu theme from Street Fighter IV)**

 **Ken:** Let's go!

 **Ryu:** Hooah!

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Ryu started off with a Hurricane Kick, Ken dodged.

 **Ken:** SHORYUKEN!

Ken hit his Shoryuken on Ryu.

 **Ryu:** SHORYUKEN!

Ryu countered with his own Shoryuken.

 **Ken:** I'll admit it, you haven't lost your touch, Ryu.

 **Ryu:** You haven't either, Ken.

Ryu and Ken then traded blows for a while.

 **Ken:** What's this for, anyway?

 **Ryu:** To get you to join an alliance.

 **Ken:** And what Alliance would that be?

 **Ryu:** The Siege Alliance.

 **Ken:** Are you in it?

 **Ryu:** No, but the leader of the team I'm in is friends with that team's leader.

 **Ken:** Why didn't you say that from the start? I would've said yes.

 **Ryu:** I needed a little warm-up.

 **Ken:** Reasonable.

 **Ryu:** So you're in?

 **Ken:** Heck yeah!

 **Ryu:** Alright.

 _ **TIME OVER.**_

* * *

 **Now, I promised a preview for the Season 2 Opener of Death Battle to SpiritReaper42, so here it is.**

Spirit is seen running through a city in ruins, he is looking for Mephiles.

 _Gotta stop him before it's too late!_ Spirit thought.

Then he spotted him, just before he fought, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega.

 **Spirit:** Mephiles!

Mephiles took notice.

 **Mephiles:** Oh, more opposition. I'll deal with you three later.

Then a man in black clothing and white facepaint walked over. This was Eric Draven.

 **Eric:** Where's the third?

Then a giant black creature yelled out in anger. It was Venom.

 **Venom:** I shall use my hatred for Spider-Man, to take out all three of you!

The battle was soon to begin…

* * *

 **Ok, so now with that done, here's how the Street Fighter Division is looking:**

 **Ken (Leader)**

 **And that's it.**

 **So, what will happen next chapter?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	5. Ch3 MD: Under Assault and Rage Unleashed

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with Chapter 3 of the Multiverse Division. The last we saw this Division, Woods was trying to get away from an object Mason had spotted. What will happen next?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting**

 **Time: 12:48 p.m.**

 **Date: September 26, 2022**

 **Location: Highway**

 **Status: Woods trying to get away from the object spotted by Mason.**

* * *

 **Woods:** What the hell is that?

 **Siege:** I'll see!

Siege looked at what it was, it was a rocket.

 **Siege:** HOLY SHIT! ROCKET!

 **Mason:** Pedal to the Metal, Woods!

 **Woods:** Already there!

InuJon then got on the turret and fired at the rocket. It blew up before it hit the vehicle.

Then, Mason spotted something else.

 **Mason:** RPG! On the rooftop! Left flank!

While they were in the country, there were still some houses.

Siege got out his KAP-40 and shot the RPG holder in the head.

 **Siege:** InuJon!

 **InuJon:** What is it, Siege?

 **Siege:** Does Allison have any experience with pistols?

 **InuJon:** Some.

 **Siege:** Give her this!

Siege held out his other KAP-40.

InuJon handed the gun to Allison.

 **Allison:** What do I need to do?

 **Siege:** Woods! Call out the flank of the RPGs! Allison, if Woods calls right flank, shoot where he tells you!

 **Allison:** Got it!

 **(Laughing at U from Anarchy Reigns)**

 **Woods:** Left flank! On the roof!

Siege shot at the roof. 3 RPGs there, 3 RPGs shot.

 **Woods:** Right flank! On the ground!

4 RPGs there. Allison killed all 4.

 **Mason:** Someone's after our asses desperately!

This continued for a little bit until...

 **Woods:** WHAT THE FUCK!? SHIIIIIT!

 **Siege:** Woods, what- OH MY- LOOK OUT!

This time, a rocket came from the front, but looking at it, it wasn't a rocket. Woods tried to stop the vehicle…

…but it was too late.

 **Woods:** SHIT!

BOOM!

The vehicle exploded. It looked like no one should have survived.

But somehow, everyone survived.

 **Woods:** Shit… is everyone alright?

 **Allison:** Yeah… I think so…

Allison then looked at InuJon. He was motionless.

 **Allison:** My God… InuJon's down!

Allison quickly ran to her brother's side.

Siege, Twilight, Goku, and Spirit followed.

 **Siege:** Shit.

 **Twilight:** Is he ok?

Goku tried to feel his energy. Most who are knocked out or dead emanate no energy…

…but there was energy emanating in InuJon, but it was weak.

 **Goku:** I think he's still alive. He's just unconscious.

 **Allison:** Thank God…

Then, a very familiar energy was felt by Siege. An energy he thought had been obliterated. But apparently, it wasn't.

 **Siege:** Allison…

 **Allison:** Siege? What is it?

 **Siege:** Follow me… The rest of you, get helicopter transport.

 **Twilight:** We got it.

 **Allison:** What do you need me for, Siege?

 **Siege:** We're gonna fight the guy who knocked out your brother.

 **Allison:** Oh…

Allison and Siege began building in Satsui No Hadou aura. Allison never felt this before, but she didn't care, she wanted to kill this guy badly.

 **Siege:** Show yourself… Demon God Demigra.

 **Demigra:** Well, how did you know?

Demigra then appeared in front of Siege and Allison.

 **Demigra:** I think I need to enact a little revenge against you.

Demigra then noticed Allison.

 **Demigra:** And what's this? A new challenger?

 **Siege:** Oh, she's not just a challenger, Demigra, she and I…

 **Allison & Siege (in dark demonic voices): Are the ones who shall kill you. GAAAAAAAH!**

Demigra remembered this, as fear filled his face.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Siege is seen performing the Shun Goku Satsu on Demigra._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Standing there, was now Evil Siege and Evil Allison.

* * *

 **(North America- Highway)**

 **Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen (Rival Theme)**

 **Evil Siege and Evil Allison VS. Demon God Demigra**

* * *

 **(Evil Ryu Theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

 **Evil Siege: InuJon shall be avenged!**

 **Evil Allison: You shall die painfully!**

 **Demigra:** No, not again… You will be erased forever!

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **LET'S GET STARTED!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Evil Siege and Evil Allison attacked Demigra very viciously, they weren't holding anything back. ANYTHING back. They were literally hitting Demigra so hard, on a regular person, their neck would be broke on every hit. And every time Demigra tried to block, they broke through the defense in one hit!

 **Evil Siege: SHORYUKEN!**

 **Evil Allison: SPIRAL SHORYUKEN!**

Massive damage.

Demigra summoned his dark energy balls, but this time…

…little damage was done.

 **Demigra:** WHAT!?

 **Evil Siege: You're finished!**

 **Evil Allison: DIE!**

They each hit two Shoryukens, followed by a third that propelled both them and Demigra high in the air.

 **Evil Siege & Evil Allison: DEATH'S EMBRACE AWAITS!**

They then slammed Demigra's head into the ground.

Then, just as Demigra got up…

 **Evil Siege & Evil Allison: We shall put you to rest forever.**

They both grabbed Demigra and performed the Shun Goku Satsu.

Allison's kanji was an X symbol with a line straight through the middle. Siege's kanji was also displayed.

 _ **K.O.!**_

 **Demigra (weakly):** Curse… you…

Siege and Allison, now reverted back to normal walked up to the finally dying Demigra.

 **Allison:** That's not how it works around here.

Allison then stomped Demigra's head off.

 **Allison:** NEVER mess with my brother…

 **Siege:** Quick question.

 **Allison:** Yeah?

 **Siege:** Have you ever gotten that mad before?

 **Allison:** No, not that I'm aware of.

 **Siege:** Ok. Just wanted to know. Let's head to base.

 **Allison:** Agreed.

* * *

 **Wow. Allison just was vicious there.**

 **Next chapter will introduce the Reformed Division.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	6. Ch1 RD: Now a Soldier and New Potential

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the first chapter of the Reformed Division! Let's see what happens here!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting**

 **Time: 5:45 p.m.**

 **Date: August 21, 2000**

 **Location: City in the DC Universe**

 **Status: Siege believes that the man he meets here is willing to give up mercenary life for a chance to be good.**

* * *

 **Siege:** Now where is he?

 **?:** Are you looking for me?

Siege looked to where the voice came from.

Standing behind Siege was a man in black and orange armor. He had gray hair and gray facial hair.

 **Siege:** I could be. That is, if you're Deathstroke.

 **Deathstroke:** At your service.

 **Siege:** I'd like to exchange fists with you.

 **Deathstroke:** Very well then.

* * *

 **(North America- Abandoned City)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **Siege VS. Deathstroke**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

 **(M. Bison theme "Epic Metal" Cover by Little V Mills)**

 **Deathstroke:** Let's get this over with.

 **Siege:** I think you'll find this is going to be more difficult than you think.

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Deathstroke charged at Siege with his sword. Siege dodged all of Deathstroke's swings.

 **Siege:** Eat this!

Siege punched the ground.

 **Siege:** Superman… PUNCH!

Deathstroke was knocked back. Then, Siege did something unexpected.

 **Siege:** HADOKEN!

The red fireball hit Deathstroke.

 _What the hell?_ Siege wondered.

Siege brought out his knives. They could be used efficiently.

 _Is my potential unleashed or something?_ Siege pondered.

Then, while he was distracted.

 **Deathstroke:** Waah… HA!

Deathstroke sent Siege bouncing off the ground with his sword. Deathstroke then jumped and delivered a kick to Siege, followed by three sword slices and a kick.

 **Siege:** GUH!

Siege got back up.

 **Siege:** Take this!

Siege then tried the Shoryuken.

 **Siege:** SHORYUKEN!

It worked. Siege had unlocked his potential. He had all of his powers, was efficient with his knives, and could use all of his powers efficiently. This was his new base form that he had finally unlocked. His true base form was now unleashed.

 **Siege:** Here I come Deathstroke!

Siege then charged a Denjin Hadoken.

 **Siege:** DENJIN… HADOKEN!

The ball of electricity was sent right at Deathstroke. However, Deathstroke deflected it with his sword.

 **Deathstroke:** HA!

Deathstroke then sliced Siege and ended up on the other side of him.

He then sliced twice. Shot Siege with each of his pistols once. Then stuck his sword in Siege's armor.

Deathstroke then shot his submachine guns at Siege.

Siege then fell to the ground.

Deathstroke retrieved his sword.

 **Deathstroke:** I enjoy hurting you.

Then Siege got back up. He headbutted Deathstroke, then caught Deathstroke with his rope.

 **Siege:** Get over here!

Siege then speared Deathstroke in the ground. As Siege walked away, Deathstroke saw Siege drop three grenade pins.

 **Deathstroke:** Oh, shit.

BOOM!

 _ **K.O.!**_

Deathstroke, still alive, got up out of the hole slowly and was on his knees.

 **Deathstroke:** Huh, guess I'm not worthy.

 **Siege:** Nonsense.

Siege offered his hand to Deathstroke.

 **Siege:** You did enough. Are you ready to begin redemption, soldier?

Deathstroke pondered this for a moment.

 **Deathstroke:** I've grown tired of the mercenary life. There are no contracts left to be fulfilled that are at a good price. I am ready to begin when you are.

* * *

 **Reformed Division (so far):**

 **Deathstroke (Leader)**

 **So, what will happen next?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	7. Ch4 MD: Heartbreaking Flashback

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the Chapter 4 of the Multiverse Division! Last time we saw this Division, Siege and Allison finally get rid of Demigra for good. Now back at base, they are about to tell everyone what happened to their universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

 **Note:** _ **The Italics represent dialogue in the flashback.**_ **Regular text is people talking in the present.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting (it is also before Siege goes to meet Deathstroke):**

 **Time: 12:51 p.m.**

 **Date: September 26, 2022**

 **Location: Siege Alliance HQ**

 **Status: InuJon and Allison have been given a tour of headquarters. Siege is now taking them to meet the other members.**

* * *

 **Siege:** Follow me, guys.

Siege was in front of InuJon (he had healed already) and Allison as they walked through the hallway to the main room where they would meet some more members of Siege Alliance.

They walked in as they found Woods, Mason, Twilight, Goku, Spirit, and four others who had not been introduced yet.

 **Siege:** Hey guys, as some of you know, these guys are Allison and InuJon, but others that don't know, why not introduce yourselves?

Sunset Shimmer walked up to Allison and InuJon.

 **Sunset:** Hi, my name's Sunset Shimmer, but you can call me Sunset.

 **Allison:** Ok, Sunset.

 **InuJon:** Nice to meet you.

Vegeta then walked up.

 **Vegeta:** I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. Remember that.

 **InuJon:** Are you always like this?

 **Vegeta:** I simply have pride for my own race, this is me in a good mood. So don't get on my bad side.

 **Allison:** Trust me, when we get mad, we are capable of destroying anyone in our way.

Vegeta smirked.

 **Vegeta:** Hey, I like that.

Sesshomaru walked up next.

 **Sesshomaru:** Greetings, I am Sesshomaru.

 **InuJon:** Pleasure to meet you.

Sesshomaru nodded.

The last to walk up was Hudson.

 **Hudson:** Jason Hudson.

 **Allison:** Nice to meet you Hudson.

 **Siege:** Would you both like to tell us why you're here?

 **InuJon:** Um… Well…

 **Allison:** We really don't like to talk about it.

 **Hudson:** We try to be as supportive as possible to everyone.

 **Mason:** Go ahead and tell us, please.

 **InuJon:** Well… Alright…

 **Allison:** This happened 139 years ago, so bear with us.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **InuJon:** We had just gotten back from our expedition with a couple friends of ours. The expedition lasted about… what? 2 weeks?

 **Allison:** Yeah, that's about right. That was also when we got your Tessaiga.

 _InuJon and Allison are seen walking back home with a couple of their friends, which were that universe's Goku and Twilight._

 _ **AU Goku:**_ _Hey guys, was that a crazy adventure or what?_

 _ **InuJon:**_ _Yeah, never in my life have I gone on an adventure that crazy. What about you, Allison?_

 _ **Allison:**_ _Same. Jeez, that was crazy._

 _ **AU Twilight:**_ _Um guys, what is that?_

 _They all saw an object attacking their home. But not just their home, it was killing everyone in their universe._

 _They then saw the last few left. That universe's Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Beerus, Whis, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer trying to fend off the object. They were all in their strongest forms._

 _ **AU Vegeta:**_ _DIE!_

 _ **AU Rainbow:**_ _You're not welcome here!_

 _They both charged the object…_

… _only to both get hit and killed from the object's Death Beam._

 _ **AU Vegeta:**_ _GAH! Damn it…_

 _Vegeta reverted back to normal._

 _ **AU Rainbow:** AGH! __No… Damn… it…_

 _Rainbow reverted back to normal._

 _They then were both vaporized by the object._

 _ **AU Twilight:**_ _RAINBOW!_

 _ **AU Goku:**_ _VEGETA!_

 _Goku and Twilight transformed into their ultimate forms._

 _ **AU Goku & Twilight: **__DIE!_

 _The object turned and killed both Goku and Twilight in one shot._

 _ **AU Goku:**_ _GAH! But… how…?_

 _Goku reverted back to normal._

 _ **AU Twilight:** AUGH! D_ _amn… No…_

 _Twilight reverted back to normal._

 _Then the object spoke._

 _ **?:**_ _Such pitiful creatures._

 _Then, that universe's Inuyasha ran out charging at the object._

 _ **AU Inuyasha:**_ _DIE! YOU SON OF A BITCH!_

 _ **?:** I'm not the one who's dying today. But all of you are._

 _The object then killed Inuyasha along with everyone else except for InuJon and Allison._

 _ **InuJon:**_ _No…_

 _ **Allison:**_ _No…_

 _Then, they both got really pissed._

 _ **InuJon & Allison: **__DAMN YOU!_

 _The object turned directly to them. It was Bill Cipher._

 _ **Bill Cipher:**_ _More fools that are going to die, I see._

 _ **InuJon:**_ _Fat chance of that happening!_

 _ **Allison:**_ _You're gonna pay!_

 **InuJon:** We fought him. We thought we could beat him.

 **Allison:** But we weren't strong enough.

 **(Dom's Death Theme Instrumental from Gears of War 3)**

 _InuJon and Allison weakly got up, trying to land another attack._

 _ **InuJon:**_ _D-damn you…_

 _ **Allison:**_ _We… will never… give up…_

 _ **Bill Cipher:**_ _Fine. Then you shall both die._

 _Bill then summoned a black hole that was sucking both of them in. Somehow, though, InuJon destroyed it…_

… _but he and Allison still got blown back, and they were heading to a cliff._

 _ **InuJon:**_ _Shit!_

 _InuJon stuck the Tessaiga into the ground, stopping his fall. He then grabbed Allison._

 _ **InuJon:**_ _Hang on Allison!_

 _ **Allison:**_ _You can't save both of us!_

 _ **InuJon:**_ _I can! And I will! I am not about to lose my sister!_

 _ **Allison:**_ _I knew that's what you'd say…_

 _InuJon looked down at her. Her face said it all. What she was about to do was something she didn't want to do, but she had to in order to save her brother._

 _ **Allison:**_ _Stay strong bro._

 _ **InuJon:**_ _Allison, no, you're not-_

 _Before InuJon could finish, Allison hugged him what she thought would be for the last time._

 _Then, Allison let go, falling into the void._

 _ **InuJon:**_ _ALLISON!_

 _InuJon then was sent flying from his universe blowing up after getting destroyed by Bill Cipher._

 _InuJon had tears in his eyes. His sister had sacrificed herself to save him, and now he was alone. Allison was gone._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

InuJon was just about to cry, Allison already was crying.

 **Allison:** All of our friends… Gone… InuJon and I were the only survivors.

 **InuJon:** Only I thought she had died, and I was without her.

 **Twilight:** My God…

 **Sunset:** Oh man…

 **Siege:** InuJon, Allison… I wish one of us could've been there to help.

 **InuJon:** As much as we would've liked that, I don't think it would've been much different.

 **Allison:** I just wish we could've been stronger.

 **Siege:** That's why I think the Multiverse Division is so important. You need more than just yourselves to have a chance at revenge.

 **InuJon:** So, now what?

 **Siege:** I'm sending both of you to go get our next recruits.

 **Allison:** Ok, so who do I go after?

 **Siege:** This man.

Siege showed her a file of Thor, the God of Thunder.

 **Allison:** Where do I go?

 **Siege:** The Marvel Universe.

 **Allison:** On it.

 **Siege:** InuJon.

 **InuJon:** Who do I get?

 **Siege:** Oh, just a certain skeleton who likes puns.

 **InuJon:** Oh no, anyone but him!

 **Siege:** Sorry, but you're going after Sans.

 **InuJon:** *Sigh* Fine.

Allison and InuJon then left.

 **Siege:** Alright, I'm off to get Deathstroke.

 **Hudson:** Good luck, Siege.

 **Siege:** Thanks.

Siege entered his portal to find Deathstroke.

* * *

 **Wow, that was… sad. (Tears begin to form in eyes).**

 **Alright, away from that. I'll be taking a short break from this story, SpiritReaper42 and I are going to work on the Season 2 Opener of Death Battle! And things are changing a little, and not just with the Death Battles.**

 **Anyways, when that's done, the next Chapter introduces the Immortals Division.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	8. Ch1 ID: Evolved Necromancing

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with the first chapter of the Immortals Division! Let's see who joins this division first!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting:**

 **Universe: Immortals Universe**

 **Time: 7:38 p.m.**

 **Date: April 14, 1987**

 **Location: Graveyard**

 **Status: With permission from Siege, Hound of Justice Roman Reigns is gathering Immortals to join Siege Alliance.**

* * *

Roman walked through the graveyard with excellent caution. Whenever someone walked through here, they were bound to meet Necromancer Undertaker.

But then, a demon was seen flying straight at him.

 **Roman:** Whoa!

He sidestepped as the demon fell face first, dead.

He then looked and saw Evolved John Cena and Necromancer Undertaker trying to fend off a demon assault.

Roman then decided to jump in and help.

 **Roman:** Eat this!

He landed a Superman Punch on a demon, and eventually, the three got rid of all the demons.

 **Roman:** Well, I guess this is one way to say hi.

 **John:** Yeah, not the way I wanted to though.

 **Undertaker:** Speak you purpose, Roman.

 **Roman:** You guys are needed in another universe. We need help to fend off a demon invasion.

 **Undertaker:** I'll make you a deal, Roman. Help us with our problem, and in turn, we shall help you with yours.

 **Roman:** Deal.

Then…

BOOM!

 **John:** What the hell?

They looked and saw what looked like a demon, but it wasn't. It was a giant… creature of some sort with giant limbs that had sharp ends on the tips on its back. It was glowing yellow.

 **Roman:** I don't know, but it doesn't look happy.

The creature roared. It was a Lambent Berserker.

 **Mission Start**

 **(Bowser Final Boss Theme from Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

The creature charged. As it did, it's ribcage opened up.

 **John:** I think the ribcage is its weak spot!

 **Roman:** Then let's hit it!

Roman dodged and hit the creature in the gut and slammed it down. Undertaker then hit the same spot with lightning.

The Berserker was heavily damaged.

It screamed in pain.

 **John:** Yep! That's a weak point!

 **Roman:** Keep hitting it!

The three then went to work. Every time the creature charged, they would hit it in the gut and damage it bad.

Then it charged a final time.

 **Roman:** Now! Let's finish it!

Roman hit it in the gut. Cena hit it hard in the same place. They then knocked it down. Undertaker then summoned a giant bolt of lightning and killed the creature. But then it started acting weird.

 **Roman:** What the- HOLY SHIT! IT'S GONNA BLOW!

They quickly took cover before the Berserker exploded.

 **John:** Phew… So, how was it for you?

 **Roman:** Alright, let's go get the other Immortals.

* * *

 **Immortals Division so far:**

 **Hound of Justice Roman Reigns (Leader)**

 **Evolved John Cena (Second in Command)**

 **Necromancer Undertaker**

 **So, now what will happen?**

 **Tune in next time to find out!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	9. Ch5 MD: InuJon VS Sans Allison VS Thor

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with Chapter 5 of the Multiverse Division! Last time we saw this Division, InuJon and Allison were sent to get Sans and Thor. So, how does the battle turn out?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting:**

 **InuJon part**

 **Universe: Undertale**

 **Time: 3:38 p.m.**

 **Date: October 2, 1972**

 **Location: Dense forest**

 **Status: Reluctantly, InuJon is heading to face Sans under Siege's order.**

 **Allison part**

 **Universe: Marvel Universe**

 **Time: 8:47 a.m.**

 **Date: June 24, 2014**

 **Location: Open Field**

 **Status: Under the coordinates Siege gave her, Allison goes to the spot where Thor is supposed to show up.**

* * *

InuJon is seen walking through a dense forest looking for Sans. Even though his puns are bad, InuJon knows how strong Sans is.

 **InuJon:** Where are you?

He then hears a voice that sounded like… a very deep growl. Then…

 **?:** there's one right over there.

 **?:** Hey, thanks!

 **?:** no problem.

The bigger figure walked away.

 **?:** you're gonna have a bad time.

 **InuJon:** Hello, Sans.

 **Sans:** huh?

Sans turned and saw InuJon.

 **Sans:** oh, hey. um, how do you know me?

 **InuJon:** Let's just say, classified information. Name's InuJon.

 **Sans:** ok, inujon, i'll take you on.

* * *

 **(Unknown- Dense Forest)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **InuJon VS. Sans**

 **FISTS WILL FLY AT THIS LOCATION!**

* * *

 **(Megalovania from Undertale)**

 **Sans:** are you ready to have a bad time?

 **InuJon:** I'm not going to have a bad time, you are, Sans.

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **LET'S GET STARTED!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Allison…**

Allison was standing in a field, waiting for the God of Thunder to show up. Then, a rainbow colored beam was shot at the ground, and now standing there was a man in armored clothing, a cape, and boots. He also held a hammer and had long blonde hair and blond facial hair. Thor had arrived.

 **Thor:** You there! Who are you?

 **Allison:** I am Allison. And God of Thunder, I challenge thee!

 **Thor:** I accept thy challenge!

* * *

 **(North America- Open Field)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **Allison VS. Thor**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

 **(Gouken theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

 **Thor:** Thor is here!

Thor summons lightning.

 **Allison:** Alright, let's go.

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Allison then charged Thor. Thor knocked her back with a hammer swing. He threw his hammer.

Somehow, someway, Allison caught the hammer…

…and stood in place.

 **Thor:** By Odin… you are worthy. I had hoped for such an outcome.

 **Allison:** Really?

Allison then felt Mjolnir being stripped from her hands.

 **Thor:** Indeed. For now I know that this will be a good bout! Show me your full power Allison!

 **Allison:** Alright, here I come, Thor!

Allison hit Thor with a big combo.

 **Allison:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SPIRAL SHORYUKEN! HADOKEN!

The combo hit Thor with great force.

 **Thor:** Take this!

Thor shot lightning at Allison.

Without even realizing, Allison grabbed her sword and blocked the lightning. When she looked, she realized she could hold her sword outside of Unbound Mode now.

 _Ok, this is new._ Allison thought. _Well, might as well put it to good use._

 **Allison:** Here I come!

Allison hit Thor multiple times with her sword, which each dealt multiple damage. Then, Thor was weak.

Allison put her sword away.

 **Allison:** Take this!

Allison hit her small Shoryuken. She then kicked Thor six times, each kick she yelled.

Then…

 **Allison:** SHINRYUKEN!

…she hit Thor with a rising flaming Shoryuken as she Spiraled in the air.

 _ **K.O.!**_

Thor got back up.

 **Thor:** Is there anything that you need me for?

 **Allison:** Yes. I need you to join us.

 **Thor:** Say no more. I accept.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

InuJon, now in Anger form, was doing very well against Sans. At this point, Sans was super tired. So Sans stopped.

 **Sans:** can we stop now?

 **InuJon:** Sure, you've proven to be more than just a skeleton that gives puns.

 **Sans:** so, we can stop now?

 **InuJon:** If you agree to help me.

 **Sans:** say no more, i accept.

* * *

 **Multiverse Division:**

 **InuJon (Leader)**

 **Allison (Second in Command)**

 **Sans**

 **Thor**

 **So, now what will happen?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	10. Ch2 SFD: Gouken VS Ibuki

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with Chapter 2 of the Street Fighter Division! The last time we saw this Division, Ken had become its leader, now Gouken is about to face Ibuki. What will happen?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting**

 **Time: 12:48 p.m.**

 **Date: September 26, 2022**

 **Location: Deserted Temple**

 **Status: Knowing that Ibuki sometimes went to train at the Deserted Temple, Gouken heads there, hoping Ibuki is training there today.**

* * *

 **Gouken:** There it is.

Gouken said this to himself as he approached the Deserted Temple, only this time, it wasn't deserted.

 **?:** Ya! Haah!

 **Gouken:** She is there.

Gouken walks in and finds Ibuki training.

Ibuki quickly notices Gouken.

 **Ibuki (gasping):** You're master Gouken aren't you?

 **Gouken:** I am. Ibuki…

Gouken then took his stance.

 **Gouken:** It is time to test your strength.

* * *

 **(East Asia- Deserted Temple)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **Gouken VS. Ibuki**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

 **(Gouken VS. Ryu theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

 **Gouken:** You shall make a most interesting opponent.

Gouken powered up and got into his stance.

Ibuki jumped onto the screen.

 **Ibuki:** Ibuki! On the scene!

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **LET'S GET STARTED!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

 **Gouken:** HADOKEN!

Ibuki jumped over it.

She threw her knife at Gouken. Gouken dodged it.

Gouken then dashed forward and hit Ibuki with his palm.

Gouken tried the same attack again. This time, Ibuki grabbed his arm…

…and sent him flying with a ball of ki.

Gouken then jumped up.

Ibuki dashed toward Gouken.

Gouken kicked Ibuki upwards.

 **Gouken:** TATSUMAKI GORASEN!

Ibuki then got up and then charged Gouken and grabbed him.

 **Ibuki:** YORI… TO… SHI!

Gouken was sent flying. Ibuki charged again.

 **Gouken:** Got you!

Gouken hit Ibuki in the gut.

 **Gouken:** SHIN!

Then the chin…

…then extended his arm.

 **Gouken:** SHORRRRYUKEN!

Ibuki then got back up.

 **Ibuki:** TAKE THIS!

Ibuki hit Gouken with her elbow strikes and hit the kick. She then kicked Gouken multiple times and then drew out many knives.

 **Ibuki:** GOTCHA!

The many knives hit Gouken.

Ibuki then elbowed Gouken again, and flipped him over…

…slamming Gouken face first in the ground.

 **Ibuki:** SAYONARA!

 _ **K.O.!**_

Gouken then got up.

 **Gouken:** You have definitely improved. I am impressed.

 **Ibuki:** Thank you!

 **Gouken:** Maybe I ask a favor?

 **Ibuki:** And that would be?

 **Gouken:** To join us.

 **Ibuki:** Count me in!

* * *

 **Street Fighter Division**

 **Ken Masters (Leader)**

 **Ibuki**

 **Next up, another reformed villain joins the Reformed Division.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	11. Ch2 RD: Legendary Villain to Hero

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 back with Chapter 2 of the Reformed Division! Who's the next villain to join?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting:**

 **Universe: Dragon Ball Z Universe**

 **Time: 6:44 a.m.**

 **Date: June 7, 2018**

 **Location: Wastelands**

 **Status: Deathstroke and Siege now head to the Dragon Ball Z Universe to recruit someone that they both know could be a tough one to recruit.**

* * *

 **Deathstroke:** I hope you know what you're doing.

 **Siege:** Honestly, I sometimes don't know what I'm doing until I actually do it. This is one of those cases. Be ready for anything.

 **Deathstroke:** I always am.

They then saw something that neither of them expected.

Broly, instead of going on a rampage, was meditating.

Broly felt their presence.

 **Broly:** Greetings Siege, Deathstroke.

 **Siege:** What in the-?

 **Deathstroke:** Ok, this is one of those rare cases where I'm not prepared. I didn't see that coming.

 **Siege:** Anyways, Broly, we would-

 **Broly:** Like to face me in battle?

 **Siege:** …yes. How did you know?

 **Broly:** I found over the years that instead of constantly yelling for Kakarot, or Goku, as the Earthlings call him, that if I meditate, I could not only become calmer, but now I no longer despise Kakarot nor do I want to destroy anything anymore. If only there was a way for me to redeem myself…

 **Deathstroke:** Well, my friend, we have something that might help with that.

 **Broly:** You do?

 **Siege:** Show us your power and we shall tell you.

Broly then rose.

* * *

 **(Unknown- Wastelands)**

 **Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen**

 **Siege and Deathstroke VS. Broly**

* * *

 **(Lance Theme "Epic Rock" Cover by Little V Mills)**

 **Broly:** Then let's settle this.

 **Deathstroke:** I hope you're ready.

 **Siege:** Let's do this!

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **CAN'T BACK DOWN NOW!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Broly started by swinging at Siege. Siege blocked and Deathstroke kicked Broly in the face.

 **Siege:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SHORYUKEN!

Broly was sent flying.

 **Broly:** How's this?

Broly then sent the ball of energy at Siege. It caused a huge explosion.

However, Siege took little damage.

Broly charged.

Siege headbutted Broly. He then caught Broly with his rope.

 **Siege:** Get over here!

Then Siege speared Broly into the ground. He then dropped three grenade pins.

BOOM!

However…

…Broly got right back up.

 **Broly:** Allow me to show you my ultimate form.

Broly was now in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, but his eyes remained.

 **Broly:** Are you ready?

 **Siege:** Bring it!

Broly shot his strongest attack.

 **Siege:** DENJIN… KA… ME… HA… ME… HAAAAAAAA!

The two attacks collided. Then, Siege began to overpower Broly.

No, he DID overpower Broly, as Broly's attack dissipated quick.

 **Broly:** Uh-oh, GUAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

 _ **K.O.!**_

Broly got up staggeringly.

 **Broly:** I am not worthy.

 **Deathstroke:** Nonsense, you did enough.

 **Broly:** How may I be of assistance?

 **Siege:** Join us.

 **Broly:** I accept the offer.

* * *

 **Reformed Division:**

 **Deathstroke (Leader)**

 **Broly (Second in Command)**

 **What's next?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	12. Ch6 MD: InuJon VS Steve Allison VS Kaos

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with Chapter 6 of the Multiverse Division! Last time in this Division, InuJon and Allison had recruited Sans and Thor. Now who will they recruit?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting:**

 **InuJon part**

 **Universe: Minecraft**

 **Time: Day**

 **Date: Unknown**

 **Location: Plains biome**

 **Status: InuJon has searched almost every biome in Minecraft for Steve, so InuJon travels to the Plains biome in hopes that Steve is there.**

 **Allison part**

 **Universe: Skylands**

 **Time: 3:34 p.m.**

 **Date: August 30, 2016**

 **Location: Kaos' Castle**

 **Status: Allison travels to Kaos' Castle in hopes of finding Kaos so she can battle him.**

* * *

InuJon, apparently not blocky, is seen running through the Plains biome, searching for Steve.

 **InuJon:** C'mon, where are- THERE!

InuJon stopped. Steve was seen just putting on the final part of his diamond armor, the helmet.

 **InuJon:** Hello Steve.

Steve turned.

 **Steve:** Oh, hello. How do you know me?

 **InuJon:** Let's just say, classified information. Name's InuJon.

 **Steve:** Oh, alright then, InuJon.

 **InuJon:** Got a diamond sword?

 **Steve:** Right here!

Steve drew his diamond sword.

 **InuJon:** Swordsmen duel?

 **Steve:** I accept!

* * *

 **(Plains Biome)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **InuJon VS Steve**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

 **(Hanyou from Inuyasha)**

 **InuJon:** Here I come!

 **Steve:** Ready when you are!

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Allison…**

Allison opens the huge double doors that lead to Kaos' throne room.

 **Kaos:** Eh? Who is- Whoa!

Kaos is immediately taken aback by the beauty of Allison.

 **Kaos:** Greetings, eh… who are you?

 **Allison:** Name's Allison. And you are?

 **Kaos:** I am Kaos, what would you like for me to do for you?

 **Allison:** Now that you mention it, I would like to battle you.

 **Kaos:** Eh? Wow, you are unique compared to people around here. But nonetheless, I, Kaos, accept your offer!

* * *

 **(Unknown- Kaos' Castle)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **Allison VS. Kaos**

 **FISTS WILL FLY AT THIS LOCATION!**

* * *

 **(Kaos Skylanders Superchargers Boss Theme)**

 **Kaos:** Prepare! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Allison:** Alright, let's go.

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **Mortal Kombat Announcer: TEST YOUR MIGHT!**_

 _ **Mortal Kombat Announcer: FIGHT!**_

Kaos starts off with a magical shockwave.

Allison pulls out her sword and blocked the shockwave.

Kaos then summoned a grass elemental attack.

Allison coughed, but that was about it.

 **Allison (finishing coughing):** So that's your plan? *cough!* Make me cough to defeat?

 **Kaos:** Time to heat you up!

Kaos summoned a Fire elemental attack. It did considerable damage.

 **Allison:** Alright, how's this? TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SPIRAL SHORYUKEN!

The combo hit.

 **Allison:** Here I come! DENJIN… HADOKEN!

Kaos got up and saw the electric fireball heading towards him.

 **Kaos:** Uh-oh…

It hit Kaos dead on.

 _ **K.O.!**_

Kaos then got up.

 **Kaos:** Wow, you are the strongest of any person I have faced!

 **Allison:** I need to ask you something.

 **Kaos:** And that would be?

 **Allison:** Will you join us?

 **Kaos:** Most definitely!

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back with InuJon…**

InuJon had just finished battling Steve.

 **InuJon:** So, Steve, will you join us?

 **Steve:** Yes.

* * *

 **Multiverse Division:**

 **InuJon (Leader)**

 **Allison (Second in Command)**

 **Sans**

 **Thor**

 **Steve**

 **Kaos**

 **So, now what?**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	13. Final Chapter ID

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the final Immortals Division Chapter! Last time we saw this Division, Hound of Justice Roman Reigns had gained Evolved John Cena and Necromancer Undertaker. Now, who are the final Immortals that will be joining them?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting:**

 **Universe: Immortals Universe**

 **Time: 7:45 p.m.**

 **Date: April 14, 1987**

 **Location: Battlefield**

 **Status: Roman Reigns, Evolved John Cena, and Necromancer Undertaker are heading to gather three other Immortals for Siege Alliance.**

* * *

 **Roman:** Hey, is that?

 **John:** Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Triple H?

 **Undertaker:** They're fighting…

They then saw another Lambent Berserker.

 **Roman:** Another one of those things!

 **John:** Let's get in there and help!

 **Mission Start**

 **(Lair of the Four Kings "Epic Metal" Cover by Little V Mills)**

Roman, Cena, and Undertaker jumped in and gave the Berserker a shot to the gut. Surprising the other three Immortals.

 **Seth:** Hey, where'd you guys come from?

 **Dean:** Doesn't matter, they're Immortals!

 **Triple H:** They're here to help!

Undertaker then struck the Berserker in the gut with lightning.

 **Roman:** As it charges, hit it in the gut, that's the weak point!

 **Seth:** 10-4!

They kept doing this. But this time, things were a little tougher. This Berserker was faster and stronger. And at a certain point…

…it began to spill harmful blood all over the place.

Roman accidentally stepped in some. It burned like hell.

 **Roman:** AUGH! GOD DAMN IT! Avoid the blood, or you're stepping straight into hell!

 **Seth:** Thanks for the warning, Roman!

Eventually, Undertaker hit the gut of the Berserker with a final bolt of lightning. And thus time, it didn't explode.

 **Dean:** So, how was it for you?

 **Roman:** Alright, is that all of the danger?

 **Triple H:** Majority of it. The other Immortals can take care of the rest.

 **Seth:** And no need to explain why you're here, Undertaker forewarned us about that.

 **John:** So, are you in or out?

 **Dean, Seth, and Triple H:** We're in.

 **Roman:** Thank you.

* * *

 **Immortals Division:**

 **Hound of Justice Roman Reigns (Leader)**

 **Evolved John Cena (Second in Command)**

 **Necromancer Undertaker**

 **Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose**

 **Evolved Seth Rollins**

 **King of Kings Triple H**

 **Complete!**

 **Next Division featured: Street Fighter Division**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	14. Ch3 SFD: Akuma VS Vega Chun-li VS Rashid

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with Chapter 3 of the Street Fighter Division! The last time we saw this Division, Gouken had convinced Ibuki to join the Division. Now what?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting: Part 1 (Akuma VS Vega)**

 **Time: 12:55 p.m.**

 **Date: September 26, 2022**

 **Location: Vega's Apartment**

 **Status: Akuma is heading towards Vega's apartment to see if Vega is worthy enough to join the Street Fighter Division.**

 **Part 2 (Chun-li VS Rashid)**

 **Time: Same**

 **Date: Same**

 **Location: Small Airfield**

 **Status: Chun-li heads to a Small Airfield Rashid is visiting in hopes of getting him to join the Street Fighter Division.**

* * *

Akuma is seen jumping from roof to roof, but he was silent about it. Most people don't understand abnormal things, and this was no exception.

Akuma finally reached Vega's apartment. Vega was inside, strumming a guitar. Akuma decided to then enter through the window.

Vega immediately took notice.

 **Vega:** Akuma… what are you doing here?

 **Akuma:** I have come to test your strength.

 **Vega:** Very well then, I accept.

* * *

 **(Unknown- Apartment)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **Akuma VS. Vega**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

 **(Akuma Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 **Akuma:** Prepare!

 **Vega:** You'll be seeing red by the time I'm done with you.

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **MK Announcer: TEST YOUR MIGHT!**_

 _ **MK Announcer: FIGHT!**_

Akuma began with Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. Vega dodged and hit Akuma with his trademark slide kick.

Vega then grabbed Akuma and dropped him on his head.

Akuma got back up and hit Vega with a Goshoryuken. He followed up with a Gohadoken.

 **Akuma:** Weak!

Vega got back up.

 **Vega:** Drown in your blood!

Vega sliced Akuma multiple times as they both propelled upwards.

 **Vega:** BLOODY HIGH CLAW!

Akuma then jumped right back up.

 **Akuma:** Prepare Yourself!

Akuma dashed forward and grabbed Vega.

 **Akuma:** Die One Thousand Deaths!

Akuma performed the Shun Goku Satsu on Vega.

 _ **K.O.!**_

Vega stood.

 **Vega:** Have I satisfied you?

 **Akuma:** Greatly. Will you join us?

 **Vega:** My life being evil is over. I accept.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Chun-li…**

Chun-li is seen walking through a small airfield, then Rashid appears behind her.

 **Rashid:** Chun-li.

Chun-li turns to Rashid.

 **Chun-li:** Rashid. Feel up to a battle?

 **Rashid:** That's kind of what I was looking for when I came here. So, you're on!

* * *

 **(Small Airfield)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **Chun-li VS Rashid**

 **FISTS WILL FLY AT THIS LOCATION!**

* * *

 **(Chun-li Theme from Street Fighter IV)**

 **Chun-li:** You ready for this?

 **Rashid:** Let'sgo!

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **USFIV Announcer: LET'S GET STARTED!**_

 _ **USFIV Announcer: FIGHT!**_

Chun-li tried to kick Rashid, but Rashid dodged.

Rashid then hit Eagle Spike on Chun-li.

Chun-li jumped back up and hit Rashid with her Spinning Bird Kick.

Rashid got back up and hit Chun-li with his Spinning Mixer attack.

 **Chun-li:** Alright, you asked for it!

Chun-li then kicked Rashid multiple times.

 **Chun-li:** HOSENKA!

Rashid jumped right back up.

 **Rashid:** How's this?

Rashid then summoned a tornado, it picked up Chun-li, and Chun-li found herself bring kicked multiple times.

 _ **K.O.!**_

Chun-li then stood.

 **Chun-li:** Alright, I think you're ready.

 **Rashid:** For what?

 **Chun-li:** To help us.

 **Rashid:** Say no more, I accept.

* * *

 **Street Fighter Division:**

 **Ken Masters (Leader)**

 **Rashid (Second in Command)**

 **Ibuki**

 **Vega**

 **Now what?**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	15. Ch3 RD: Twivine and Decapre

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with Chapter 3 of the Reformed Division! Last time we saw this Division, Deathstroke and Siege managed to get Broly to join them. Now what will happen next?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting:**

 **Deathstroke part w/ Raiden**

 **Universe: Street Fighter Universe**

 **Time: 1:01 p.m.**

 **Date: September 26, 2022**

 **Location: Secret Laboratory**

 **Status: Requesting Raiden's help, to which Raiden accepts, Deathstroke heads to a secret laboratory he believes has Decapre somewhere inside.**

 **Siege part w/ Twilight**

 **Universe: My Little Pony Universe**

 **Time: 7:49 p.m.**

 **Date: November 2, 2011**

 **Location: Everfree Forest**

 **Status: Upon Siege's request, Twilight comes with Siege and takes her back to her original universe to seek Twivine.**

* * *

 **Deathstroke:** Raiden, you sure you know where you're going?

 **Raiden:** I worked here undercover once before. Just keep your mouth shut, we're almost there.

Deathstroke was just about to slice Raiden's head off. But it probably wouldn't work and he would be on worse terms with Raiden. While Raiden trusted most of Team Spirit, he didn't trust anyone on Siege Alliance, so he and Deathstroke needed to not get to where they ripped each other's heads off, and Deathstroke wanted to avoid that as much as Raiden did. So Deathstroke complied.

 **Raiden:** We're here.

The laboratory was huge.

 **Raiden:** Stay close.

Raiden drew Muramasa.

 **Deathstroke:** 10-4.

Deathstroke drew his sword.

Raiden kicked the door down. Then…

 **?:** No! Please! Just tell me where Cammy is!

 **Deathstroke:** That's Decapre!

 **Raiden:** Then let's kick it into gear!

Raiden and Deathstroke found the room that Decapre was in.

Raiden kicked the door down, and he couldn't believe his eyes. Standing there, interrogating Decapre (in her Street Fighter V clothing without the mask and Mark on her face) with a knife held at her throat was Senator Armstrong.

Senator Armstrong then took notice of the two. He drew the knife away from Decapre.

 **Armstrong:** Jack! What a pleasant surprise! Oh, and what's this? The legendary mercenary Deathstroke? Well, the fun's been doubled!

 **Raiden:** Step away from her, Armstrong!

 **Armstrong:** Sorry, Jack, that's not gonna happen!

 **Deathstroke:** Then I'll make you.

 **Raiden:** What?

Deathstroke then grabbed Armstrong, flipped over him, kicked him in the knee, and shot him with his sniper rifle, sending Armstrong out of the room.

 **Deathstroke:** Grab Decapre, I'll hold him off for as long as I can.

Deathstroke then ran in pursuit of Armstrong.

Raiden then ran over and cut the ropes binding Decapre to the chair.

 **Decapre:** Who are you!? Where is-!?

 **Raiden:** Calm down. I'm here to get you out of here.

 **Decapre:** Where's Cammy?

 **Raiden:** I'm not the one who you should be asking. But I can take you to someone you can ask. Just please do two things.

 **Decapre:** And that is?

 **Raiden:** First, calm the fuck down. Second, help us out.

 **Decapre:** With pleasure.

Now calmer, Decapre drew out her knives.

 **Decapre:** Time to execute.

Decapre and Raiden then ran after Deathstroke.

Deathstroke was then sent flying back out the entrance.

Armstrong then walks out and takes his glasses off.

 **Armstrong:** I thought you'd be better than this.

Then…

 **Decapre:** Lock-on.

Decapre kneed Armstrong in the air.

Decapre then performed DCM on Armstrong.

 **Decapre:** I WILL DESTROY YOU!

The last slice then sent Armstrong to the ground. Then…

…Decapre ripped out Armstrong's heart.

 **Armstrong:** Hehehe… looks like you win…

Decapre wasn't going to hear any more.

Decapre then crushed Armstrong's heart.

Armstrong then lie there, dead.

 **Raiden:** Now stay dead, you son of a bitch.

 **Deathstroke:** Now then, Decapre.

 **Decapre:** If you wish me to join your side, then I accept.

 **Deathstroke:** Huh, didn't even need to ask.

The three then headed back to base.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Siege and Twilight…**

A portal opened up in a dense forest. Out came Siege and Twilight. Siege was still human as he looked around.

 **Siege:** Everfree forest…

Twilight, who was in her pony form, also looked around.

 **Twilight:** Ok, Twivine has to be here somewhere…

Then…

 **Siege:** LOOK OUT! VINE!

Siege just barely got Twilight out of the way.

 **Siege:** What the hell is that?

Twilight took a closer look at it. Joy filled her face.

 **Twilight:** A plunder vine! Twivine's close by! But, the only reason she summons those is because…

 **Siege:** She's fighting someone?

 **Twilight:** My Celestia… Yes! She could be in trouble!

 **Siege:** Alright! Let's go! Double time it, Twilight!

 **Twilight:** Got it!

Siege and Twilight ran as fast as they could.

Eventually, they found the clearing the battle was happening at.

 **Siege (whispering):** Alright, slow down, don't be loud. I don't want our cover blown.

Siege gets close enough to see and hear what's going on. Twilight was able to do the same. She then saw a black skinned, red haired man that was laughing very evilly.

 **Twilight (angry low growl):** Omega Brony.

 **Siege (whispering):** And there's Twivine.

They then saw a pony that looked just like Twilight, but her hair was black with a green strand and she wore black gauntlets on her hooves. Her mark was just like Twilight's, but black and green. This was Twivine. And she was very weak, for there were scratches all over her body and she was also bleeding heavily. She was breathing heavily as well, and could barely stand.

 **Twivine:** You… will never make me go back to being evil… Omega Brony!

 **Omega Brony:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You just don't get it, do you, Twivine?

 **Twivine:** No… haha… you don't get it. You never truly feel satisfied when you're evil. Because you never get… what you truly want.

 **Omega Brony:** You are so naïve… very well then, Twivine…

 **Twilight (whispering):** Siege, do you have a plan?

 **Siege (whispering):** Yes. Just wait for it…

 **Omega Brony:** DIE!

 **Siege:** HADOKEN!

The red fireball hit Omega Brony dead on… and it actually hurt.

 **Omega Brony:** GUAH! WHO DID THAT!?

 **Siege:** I did.

Out from the woods came Siege and Twilight.

 **Twivine:** Twilight…?

Twilight ran over to Twivine.

 **Twilight:** Don't worry Twivine, he's with us.

 **Siege:** Twilight, take Twivine to the portal.

 **Twilight:** Got it.

Twilight gets Twivine on her back.

 **Omega:** NOOOOOO!

Omega Brony then felt himself get hit in the gut.

He then saw Siege, Siege with a pissed look on his face.

 **Siege:** Don't you fucking dare.

Omega then saw Twilight carry Twivine into the woods.

Omega then knocked Siege away. Now clearly pissed.

 **Omega Brony:** You're going to fucking die now!

The Satsui No Hadou then covered Siege.

 **Evil Siege: Correction, Omega…**

For the very first time, fear filled Omega's face.

 **Evil Siege: You're going to die!**

* * *

 **(Unknown- Dense Forest)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **Siege VS Omega Brony**

 **FISTS WILL FLY AT THIS LOCATION!**

* * *

 **(Evil Ryu Theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

 **Evil Siege: Prepare to die!**

 **Omega Brony:** Your dead!

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **MK Announcer: TEST YOUR MIGHT!**_

 _ **MK Announcer: FIGHT!**_

Omega Brony hit a huge combo on Siege. But it does little damage.

 **Evil Siege: TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SHORYUKEN! HADOKEN!**

The combo did massive damage.

 **Omega Brony:** DIE!

Omega hits Siege away and charges at him, but then…

 **Evil Siege: Prepare to die!**

Siege dashed at Omega Brony. Omega Brony hit Siege, but it did nothing.

 **Evil Siege: Die One Thousand Deaths!**

Siege then performed the Shun Goku Satsu on Omega Brony.

Omega Brony then reverted back to his pony form.

 **Omega Brony:** Damn… it… C… Curse… you…

 **Siege:** That's not how it works around here.

Siege stomped Omega Brony's head off.

Siege then headed to Twilight and Twivine.

Twivine still was injured, as she could still barely stand, but she could speak easier now.

 **Twivine:** Is he gone?

Twivine tried to stand, but pain shot through her body as she had to lie down again.

 **Twilight:** Take it easy, Twivine.

 **Twivine:** Right… guh…

 **Siege:** Yeah. We won't be hearing any more from Omega Brony…

 **Twivine:** Thank you… Both of you…

 **Siege:** Your welcome. You, among many others, deserve a second chance. And from what I saw, you look like you already took a step toward redemption. Twilight, did you ask her?

 **Twilight:** I did.

 **Twivine:** And I accepted.

 **Siege:** Good. Now, let's get you to my universe so we can get you healed up.

* * *

 **Reformed Division:**

 **Deathstroke (Leader)**

 **Broly (Second in Command)**

 **Twivine Sparkle**

 **Decapre**

 **So, now what's next?**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	16. Ch4 RD: Half-Demon Recruitment

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with Chapter 4 of the Reformed Division! Last time in this Division, Twivine and Decapre were recruited. Who will be next?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting:**

 **Universe: Inuyasha Universe**

 **Time: 4:36 p.m.**

 **Date: October 2, 1843**

 **Location: Forest**

 **Status: Upon taking Twivine back to base to get her healed, Siege departs again to face Naraku, a half-demon that even Sesshomaru feels can't be trusted.**

* * *

 **Siege:** Easy, easy.

 **Twivine:** Ok, I got it- GUH!

 **Twilight:** C'mon Twivine, don't make this harder on your body than what it already is.

 **Twivine:** Ok… argh…

Once they reach the room, Siege lets go of Twivine, who was now in her human form. In this form, there were gauntlets on her hands and black boots on her feet. She wore a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans as well.

 **Siege:** See to it that she gets healed.

 **Twilight:** Where are you going?

 **Siege:** I'm going to get another villain.

 **Twivine:** I'll get healed… Good luck…

Siege then heads to the main room, and is stopped by both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

 **Inuyasha:** Are you crazy?

 **Sesshomaru:** You're planning on recruiting NARAKU? You know how easily he could betray us?

 **Siege:** He won't, I'll make damn sure of it. Because if he does, there will be one less member of the Reformed Division.

Siege then pushes back both of them.

 **Inuyasha:** I don't like this…

 **Sesshomaru:** Neither do I, that's one thing we can agree on.

 **Inuyasha:** He better know what he's doing…

* * *

Siege exited the portal into what appeared to be a forest.

 **Siege:** Alright, Naraku, where are you?

 **?:** Right here.

Siege turned around and saw Naraku floating down.

 **Naraku:** You wish to challenge me?

 **Siege:** Indeed.

 **Naraku:** Very well then.

* * *

 **(Unknown- Dense Forest)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **Siege VS Naraku**

 **THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A SHOW!**

* * *

 **(M. Bison "Epic Metal" Cover by Little V Mills)**

 **Naraku:** Prepare for defeat!

 **Siege:** Let's go!

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **LET'S GET STARTED!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Naraku hit Siege with a mega combo. However, little damage was done.

 **Siege:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SHORYUKEN! HADOKEN!

Mega damage. Naraku gets right back up.

 **Naraku:** Take this!

Naraku hits Siege with a giant energy ball.

Siege jumps right back up.

 **Siege:** Take this!

Siege hits a small Shoryuken on Naraku. Siege then kicks Naraku six times, Siege yelling with each kick.

 **Siege:** SHINRYUKEN!

Naraku jumps back up for one final attack.

 **Naraku:** Spirits, hear my words! This fool thinks he has a chance to stop me! But let us answer his prayers quickly!

Siege is then hit with multiple explosions.

Siege gets back up for his final move.

 **Siege:** It's over!

Siege then hits Naraku with a flaming kick, followed by 8 more, the last one sending Naraku upwards.

 **Siege:** One more for good measures!

 _ **K.O.!**_

Naraku then gets up.

 **Naraku:** Why? Why can't I win? Why does my heart feel like it is not fulfilled?

 **Siege:** You loved someone, didn't you?

 **Naraku:** I did. I loved Kikyo. But then I killed her. For what reason I still am not sure.

 **Siege:** You killed your love interest for no reason, huh? That's horrible.

 **Naraku:** And after that day, there is a part of me that feels I still need… purified. My good brought out. But… unfortunately, a prophecy said that I could not be purified until stabbed by the knife of a true warrior. All the knives that I have been stabbed with did not hurt, nor did they purify me.

 **Siege:** Maybe I can help with that.

Siege stabbed Naraku with his knife.

 **Naraku:** GAH! The… knife…!

Naraku felt pain, but when Siege removed the knife, he felt his body become stronger. He no longer thought so much of himself. He no longer despised humans. He felt… pure. His eyes turned to black, signifying his purification.

 **Naraku:** I… am… purified. Now I may seek redemption.

 **Siege:** Join me. And you shall have redemption.

 **Naraku:** I graciously accept your offer.

* * *

 **So, Naraku is… no longer evil… Right?**

 **Reformed Division:**

 **Deathstroke (Leader)**

 **Broly (Second in Command)**

 **Twivine Sparkle**

 **Decapre**

 **Naraku**

 **The final chapter of the Street Fighter Division is next!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	17. Final Chapter SFD

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the final Street Fighter Division Chapter! Last time we saw this Division, Vega and Rashid were recruited. Who will be the final two Street Fighters to be recruited?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting:**

 **M. Bison part**

 **Time: 1:00 p.m.**

 **Date: September 26, 2022**

 **Location: Drive-in**

 **Status: M. Bison heads to a drive-in to see if Guile is there (he's known Guile to eat there).**

 **Juri part**

 **Time: Same**

 **Date: Same**

 **Location: South America- The Place of that years' Solar Eclipse**

 **Status: Juri heads to South America in hopes of finding Cammy.**

* * *

M. Bison is seen walking through the drive-in. He then sees Guile pulling in. Guile spots Bison, but he doesn't immediately attack him.

 _Something about Bison's changed._ Guile thought.

Guile walked in front of Bison.

 **Guile:** You seem different than before, Bison.

 **Bison:** And you are surprised by this?

 **Guile:** Yeah… I never saw this coming.

 **Bison:** Let us put that aside for a moment.

* * *

 **(North America- Drive-in)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **M. Bison VS. Guile**

 **FISTS WILL FLY AT THIS LOCATION!**

* * *

 **(M. Bison theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

 **Bison:** I would like to test your strength, Guile.

 **Guile:** Alright then…

Guile takes off his glasses and cracks his knuckles.

 **Guile:** Let's fight!

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **LET'S GET STARTED!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

 **Guile:** SONIC BOOM!

Bison dodged the attack.

 **Bison:** PSYCHO CRUSHER!

Guile was hit head on.

Guile jumped back up.

 **Guile:** FLASH KICK!

Bison got hit for big damage.

 **Bison:** Take this!

Bison hit Guile with his Double Knee Press.

 **Guile:** SONIC… HURRICANE!

Bison got caught in it for massive damage.

 **Bison:** Writhe in pain! NIGHTMARE BOOSTER!

Bison hit both Double Knee Presses and then hit an upwards Psycho Crusher on Guile.

 **Bison:** THIS PLACE SHALL BECOME YOUR GRAVE!

Bison then hit Guile towards the ground and stomped him.

 _ **K.O.!**_

Guile got up.

 **Bison:** Will you join us?

 **Guile:** I accept.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Juri…**

Juri was seen walking through a safari, she then spots Cammy.

 **Juri:** Hey there.

 **Cammy:** Juri? Didn't expect to see you here.

 **Juri:** Surprised? I've been itching for some action. Think you can help me?

 **Cammy:** An odd request, coming from you, but I'll take you on.

* * *

 **(South America- Solar Eclipse)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **Juri VS. Cammy**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

 **(Juri Theme from Super Street Fighter IV)**

 **Juri:** Let's go!

 **Cammy:** Beginning mission.

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Juri started with her pinwheel kick. Cammy got hit multiple times.

 **Cammy:** Spiral Arrow!

Cammy hit the Spiral Arrow on Juri.

 **Juri:** Take this!

Juri kicked Cammy upwards and hit her with a purple shockwave.

Cammy jumped back up.

 **Cammy:** Lock-on!

Cammy hit Juri with her Spiral Arrow and then multiple leg strikes, then a Cannon Spike.

 **Cammy:** Gyro Drive Smasher!

Juri got back up.

 **Juri:** This is the end for you!

Juri hit Cammy with her legs and they both propelled upwards.

Juri then slammed Cammy down with her leg.

Juri then kicked Cammy in her back on the way down.

 **Juri:** That felt good, didn't it?

Juri then slammed Cammy down.

 _ **K.O.!**_

Cammy then got up.

 **Juri:** Hey, feel like working with me?

 **Cammy:** Why would I work with you?

 **Juri:** What if I told you your sister joined us?

 **Cammy:** Decapre? Very well then, I accept.

* * *

 **Street Fighter Division:**

 **Ken Masters (Leader)**

 **Rashid (Second in Command)**

 **Ibuki**

 **Vega**

 **Guile**

 **Cammy White**

 **Complete!**

 **Next up, things get a little Strange in the Multiverse Division.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	18. Ch7 MD: Strange Events

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with Chapter 7 of the Multiverse Division! Last time we saw this Division, Steve and Kaos were recruited. Now who will be recruited next?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting:**

 **Universe: Marvel Universe**

 **Time: 9:24 p.m.**

 **Date: August 27, 2014**

 **Location: Old Library**

 **Status: InuJon and Allison are heading to an old library to see if the next member, Doctor Strange is there.**

* * *

 **Allison:** InuJon, are you sure he's here?

 **InuJon:** If he's not, who knows where the hell he is.

InuJon and Allison were walking through the library, in search of the next member, Doctor Strange.

Then, InuJon spotted something.

 **InuJon:** Hold it… that's…

 **Allison:** Isn't that… the Book of Vishanti?

 **InuJon:** It is. Strange is here.

 **?:** I would step away from that if I were you.

They both turned and saw Doctor Strange floating in the air.

 **InuJon:** Greetings, Doctor Strange.

 **Strange:** Likewise, InuJon and Allison. I bet you are here to test my strength.

 **Allison:** We are.

Allison drew her sword in base form.

 **InuJon:** Whoa! When could you do that?

 **Allison:** Since-

 **Strange:** Here battle with Thor.

 **Allison:** Wait, you knew about that?

 **Strange:** I know a lot about events that have happened in the Marvel Universe.

 **Allison:** Ok then, anyways…

* * *

 **(Unknown- Old Library)**

 **Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen**

 **InuJon and Allison VS. Doctor Strange**

* * *

 **(Mortified from Anarchy Reigns)**

 **Allison:** Let's do this!

InuJon unsheathes the Tessaiga.

 **InuJon:** Here we go!

 **Strange:** Let us settle this.

Strange then lands on the ground.

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **IT'S ALL OR NOTHING!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Strange starts off by shooting magic bolts at Allison and InuJon. They are dodged or deflected.

 **Allison:** Take this!

Allison and InuJon charge in for a huge combo.

 **Allison & InuJon: **TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SHORYUKEN! HADOKEN!

The combo hit Strange for mega damage.

Strange then put his hands together, then stretched them forward.

 **InuJon & Allison: **Huh?

They then look at their feet and see a strange symbol.

 **InuJon & Allison: **What the-?

The symbol then summons a giant beam.

 **InuJon & Allison: **GUAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

They both fall down and appear knocked out.

 **Strange:** Did I overdo it?

InuJon and Allison then get up. Their eyes then turn blue.

 **InuJon & Allison: **Ready to have a bad time?

Allison and InuJon then summon Gaster Blasters at Strange. He is hit for mega damage.

 **Strange:** Take this!

Strange then shoots a huge magical beam at them.

 **InuJon & Allison: **SHINKU… KA… ME… HA… ME… HAAAAAAAA!

The beams collide with equal force, at first.

Then, InuJon and Allison's Shinku Kamehameha surpassed Doctor Strange's beam.

 **Strange:** UAAAAAAAAH!

 _ **K.O.!**_

Strange then got up.

 **Strange:** I'm not worthy.

 **Allison:** You did enough.

 **InuJon:** You are now a part of Siege Alliance. That is, if you wish.

 **Strange:** I accept your offer.

* * *

 **Multiverse Division:**

 **InuJon (Leader)**

 **Allison (Second in Command)**

 **Sans**

 **Thor**

 **Steve**

 **Kaos**

 **Doctor Strange**

 **Next up, the final chapter of the Reformed Division!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	19. Final Chapter RD

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the final Reformed Division Chapter! Last time we saw this Division, Siege had recruited Naraku. Behind the scenes, Deathstroke recruited Ganondorf. Now, who is the final Reformed Villain?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting:**

 **Time: 1:34 p.m.**

 **Date: September 26, 2022**

 **Location: Forest in Southern Illinois**

 **Status: With Deathstroke returning with Ganondorf, Siege heads to the forest where he hopes to meet a villain that once was with the Demon lords.**

* * *

Siege is seen waiting in the forest for the final reformed villain to come. Then…

 **?:** Siege.

Siege recognized that voice, he turned and saw that it was Lilith.

 **Siege:** Lilith. Are you truly no longer with the demon lords?

 **Lilith:** I am, I was tired of being with them, so I left them. They almost killed me, but I managed to escape.

 **Siege:** And you wish to join Siege Alliance to bring out what good you have in you?

 **Lilith:** Yes.

 **Siege:** Very well then…

* * *

 **(North America- Forest)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen (Boss Theme)**

 **Siege VS Lilith**

 **YOUR DESTINY WILL BE DETERMINED HERE!**

* * *

 **(Street Fighter Rival Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 **Siege:** Show me your true strength, Lilith!

Siege took his stance.

 **Lilith:** With pleasure!

Lilith took her stance.

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **TEST YOUR MIGHT!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Lilith started with a fireball shot at Siege. Siege took little damage.

 **Siege:** HADOKEN!

Little damage done to Lilith.

 _Her durability has improved._ Siege thought.

 _He seems stronger than the last time we fought._ Lilith thought.

 **Lilith:** No point in holding back.

Lilith summoned all of her power.

 _Stronger… This may be a better fight than last time._ Siege thought.

 **Siege:** I think I agree.

Siege transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.

 _Yep, definitely stronger._ Lilith thought.

 **Lilith:** Take this!

Lilith then hit Siege with a flaming uppercut, a flaming kick, and a fireball.

 **Siege:** Alright, how's this?

Siege charged.

 **Siege:** TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SHORYUKEN! HADOKEN!

Lilith got hit for massive damage.

 **Lilith:** Eat it!

Lilith then summoned a huge fireball.

 **Lilith:** DEMON HELLFLAME!

Siege was hit for huge damage.

 **Siege:** Take this!

Siege hit a small Shoryuken on Lilith. He then kicked her six times, yelling with each kick.

 **Siege:** SHINRYUKEN!

Siege then hit the rising flaming Spiral Shoryuken on Lilith.

 _ **K.O.!**_

Lilith didn't get up.

 **Lilith:** Finish me… Please…

 **Siege:** No.

 **Lilith:** No, Siege, don't you understand? I don't deserve a second chance. I could never convince Spirit Reaper that I was finally good. And I can't go back now. So, just kill me…

Siege knelt by her side and saw tears form in her eyes.

Lilith then felt Siege touch his hand to her shoulder.

She looked at him, tears still in her eyes and saw him… smiling.

 **Siege:** Everybody deserves a second chance if they are motivated to do it. You are one of those people, Lilith. Stepping away from the demon lords was the first step. The second step is to accept my offer of joining Siege Alliance.

Lilith thought for a moment. Then, without thinking…

…Lilith hugged Siege, which shocked Siege.

 **Lilith (through tears):** Thank you Siege. Thank you for believing that I had a second chance. I will join Siege Alliance. Thank you, Siege… Thank you…

Siege then accepted the hug.

 **Siege:** You're welcome… Lilith.

* * *

 **Reformed Division:**

 **Deathstroke (Leader)**

 **Broly (Second in Command)**

 **Twivine Sparkle**

 **Decapre**

 **Naraku**

 **Ganondorf**

 **Lilith**

 **Complete!**

 **Next up, the final chapter as we end it with the Multiverse Division!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	20. Final Chapter MD

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with the final Multiverse Division Chapter and the final chapter of this story! Last time we saw this Division, Doctor Strange had joined. Who will be the final character to join the Multiverse Division?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Setting:**

 **Universe: Unknown**

 **Time: Unknown**

 **Date: Unknown**

 **Location: Void**

 **Status: InuJon and Allison are heading to get ERROR! Sans, but it appears that they may run into what was a nightmare for Allison.**

* * *

InuJon and Allison walk through the portal into… blackness?

 **InuJon:** What-? Where are-?

 **Allison:** My God… this is the void I was in… and it wasn't just me in here… There was also…

Then, Allison hears a very familiar high-pitched scream.

She turns around in horror.

 **Allison:** THAT THING!

Then the "thing" that Allison was talking about jumped out of the black and slammed its fists into the ground.

It was a Lambent Berserker, InuJon had heard Roman describe them from his journey to the Immortals Universe.

 **InuJon:** IT'S A LAMBENT BERSERKER! Stand back Allison!... Allison?

InuJon turned, Allison had passed out.

 **InuJon:** SHIT! ALLISON!

The Berserker was about to crush them both, when…

 **Siege:** HADOKEN!

The Berserker was hit in the gut and sent flying.

InuJon turned to see Siege running at him and Allison.

 **Siege:** ALLISON! InuJon, is she ok?

 **InuJon:** She passed out!

 **Siege:** DAMN IT! We have to get out of here!

 **InuJon:** One has to stay, in case Error Sans shows up!

 **Siege:** I'll stay…

 **InuJon:** No… I'll stay. You've proven to me that you stay true to your word when you say that no one on Siege Alliance gets hurt without paying the price. Grab Allison.

 **Siege:** What about you?

 **InuJon:** I'll hold it off long enough for you to get both of you to safety.

 **Siege:** I can't leave you here! No one gets left behind on the battlefield.

 **InuJon:** You said that everything comes with a sacrifice, and that stays true here. Go, take Allison and get out of here.

Siege, reluctantly, picks up Allison bridal-style and is about to head off when he turns to InuJon.

 **Siege:** Godspeed, InuJon. Please come back alive…

Siege looks at Allison before continuing.

 **Siege:** For Allison…

Siege then runs through the portal and leaves InuJon behind.

 **InuJon:** Come and get me…

Just as the Berserker reaches him…

…the Berserker falls.

 **InuJon:** Huh?

 **?:** HeLLLLLLLLLoooooooo. INujoN.

InuJon turns to see Error Sans.

 **Error:** I KnOW wHyyyyyyyy yOuuuuuu'rrrrE HerE. YOuuu wAaaannnnT tO tESt mY sTreeeenGTh, Don'T yOU?

 **InuJon:** Yes, I do.

 **Error:** tHEn…

Error's eyes glow red.

 **Error:** LET'S HAVE A GREAT TIME!

* * *

 **(Unknown)**

 **Ultra Street Fighter IV Versus Screen**

 **InuJon VS Error Sans**

 **THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A SHOW!**

* * *

 **(Dark Bowser Boss theme from Bowser's Inside Story (Remastered)**

 **Error:** lET's gO!

 **InuJon:** Alright!

 _ **Round 1**_

 _ **THIS IS THE FINAL BOUT!**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Siege rushes back into HQ with Allison still in his arms. He takes her to a room and sets her down.

 **Siege:** C'mon, Allison… wake up…

Allison then slowly opens her eyes.

 **Allison:** Am I… dead?

 **Siege:** No, you're fine. But InuJon, he…

Siege couldn't say it, he knew how bad Allison would feel and how bad she wanted to get back out there.

 **Allison:** No… he stayed back there?

Siege gravely nodded his head.

 **Siege:** I told him to come with us, but he just wanted to stay, to buy us time… Allison… I'm… I'm sorry…

Siege began to cry, now he had made Allison feel worse.

But what he didn't expect…

…was to get hugged by Allison, tears in her eyes as well.

 **Allison:** It's ok, Siege… he's stubborn like that… but this one may cost him… It's not your fault, Siege.

 **Siege:** It is, damn it! I should've stayed back there! You two need each other more than ever! The last thing I want is you two separated again! Not to mention… having you go back there, and losing your life as well. I care about you too much for that.

Allison blushed a little at this statement, but then she did another unthinkable thing…

…as she kissed Siege… on the lips.

Allison then released the kiss. Siege was in shock.

 **Siege:** Allison… what-?

 **Allison:** Then come on, Siege, let's go get InuJon back, together.

Allison then left hastily.

 **Siege:** Alright then… let's go!

Siege followed her.

* * *

 **Back with InuJon…**

 **InuJon:** GUAH!

InuJon had been blown back by another Gaster Blaster by Error Sans.

 **Error:** wHat'S tHeeee mATterrrr, IiiiinnnnnUJon? Toooooooooo wEaaaaak tO FiGHt?

InuJon then slowly got up, staggering while doing so.

 **InuJon:** I… will never… GIVE UP! HAAAAAAAHHHHH!

InuJon began charging a Kamehameha.

 **InuJon:** KAMEHAME… HAAAAAAAA!

Error took little damage.

 **Error:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Then…

 **Allison & Siege: **HADOKEN!

Big damage done to Error.

 **Error:** GUAH! wHo DID tHaaaaaaat?

 **Allison & Siege: **We did.

Error turns to see Allison and Siege.

 **Error:** Hmmph. nEITher oF YOOOOOOU aRrrrrrrre Glllliiiiiitchhhheeees.

 **Siege:** No, but we need you to help defeat some.

 **Error:** mY OnE tRUe Goooooooaaaaaal iiiiiiiSSSSSS toooooooooo ErADIcate EVery Glllllliiiiiitttttch iN EXISTENCE. iF tHAt iS wHat SiEge aLlIANce dOEs aS weLL, tHen… PROVE YOUR STRENGTH TO ME!

* * *

 **Street Fighter X Tekken Versus Screen (Boss Theme)**

 **Siege and Allison VS. Error Sans**

* * *

 **(Ogre Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken)**

 **Siege:** Let's rock it! Why did I just sound like Spirit Reaper there?

Siege took his stance.

 **Allison:** You're going down!

 **Error:** lET's hAVe a GREAT TIME!

 _ **Round 2**_

 _ **WILL THE TIDE OF BATTLE TURN?**_

 _ **FIGHT!**_

Siege and Allison started off with their normal starting combo.

 **Allison & Siege: **TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! SHORYUKEN! HADOKEN!

Error was hit for massive damage.

Error then caught Siege and Allison by the arms and legs.

 **Error:** Seems you're a little tied up. But don't worry, I'm the one ALWAYS PULLING ON THE STRINGS!

 **Allison & Siege: **Not in this case!

They both easily broke free by going Super Saiyan 3, the reason for it was because Error Sans had already increased his power.

 **Allison & Siege: **TAKE THIS!

They both hit a small Shoryuken on Error. They then both kicked Error six times, yelling on each kick.

 **Allison & Siege: **SHINRYUKEN!

Error immediately got up, but the damage showing.

He summoned a huge Gaster Blaster.

 **Allison & Siege: **KAMEHAMEHA!

The two beams collided, but very quickly, Error's Gaster Blaster overpowered and blasted both Siege and Allison.

 **Allison & Siege: **GAAAAAAAAAH!

 **InuJon:** ALLISON…! SIEGE…!

But then…

 **Allison & Siege (in deeper, demonic voices): GAAAAAAAAAH!**

Now standing there was Evil Siege and Evil Allison.

 **Evil Allison & Siege: We shall put you to rest forever.**

They dashed and grabbed Error.

They both then performed the Shun Goku Satsu.

 _ **K.O.!**_

Error then got up.

 **Error:** yOU've EaRNed mY hELp.

Siege and Allison reverted back to normal.

 **Siege:** Thank you, Error.

Siege and Allison then ran over to InuJon.

 **Allison:** InuJon, are you ok?

 **InuJon:** Yeah, fine… GH!... Just a little bit of damage on me… hehehe…

 **Siege:** Let's get you back to base.

* * *

 **Multiverse Division:**

 **InuJon (Leader)**

 **Allison (Second in Command)**

 **Sans**

 **Thor**

 **Steve**

 **Kaos**

 **Doctor Strange**

 **ERROR! Sans**

 **Complete!**

 **And… story done!**

 **Now get ready, because soon… IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
